


Игра вслепую: лампочка

by meowfix



Series: Игра вслепую [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Просто стебное описание того, как персонажи "Игры вслепую" вкручивают лампочку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это стебная аналитика и концептуальный список)

Сид.   
Если Хаотику Сиду надо вкрутить лампочку, он летит в другую галактику, туда, где производят лучшие лампочки. Попутно он устраивает государственный переворот, пару взрывов и непреднамеренные массовые убийства, похищает какую-нибудь важную шишку, наживается на какой-нибудь сомнительной афере с деньгами, убивает какого-нибудь преступного короля и вмешивает в свои дела всех от повстанцев до церковников.   
В результате, после того, как все закончилось, лампочку вкручивает Слейтер.

Слейтер.   
Все то время, что Сид устраивает взрывы и переворот, ходит и думает: напомнить ли Сиду про лампочку? Вкрутить ли лампочку самому? Имеет ли легионер право вкручивать лампочку? Предназначен ли он для этого?  
В конечном итоге все равно вкручивает лампочку, потому что больше некому.

Ламия.   
Ламия мог бы предупредить Слейтера, чтобы тот вкрутил лампочку сам, заранее. До того, как Сид устроит переворот и приключения, но Ламия отлично знает Сида, и понимает, что переворот и приключения Сид устроит в любом случае.

Уоррен.   
Если Уоррен слышит о том, что Хаотик Сид собирается по-быстрому вкрутить лампочку, Уоррен начинает искать безопасное убежище для себя и Ламии. С другой стороны, если Сид решил вкрутить лампочку, ты нигде от него не будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Загесса.   
Загесса будет ехидно комментировать все, что делает Сид, но сам вкрутить лампочку даже не попытается.

Форкс.   
Если рассказать Форкс, что Сид собирается вкрутить лампочку, Форкс произнесет долгую и прочувствованную речь на шести языках. Приличными в этой речи будут только предлоги.

Андерсен.   
Если Хаотик Сид собирается вкрутить лампочку, он сразу звонит своему лучшему другу Алексу, чтобы тот на всякий случай готовил пиратский флот. Ведь нельзя просто взять и вкрутить лампочку без поддержки пиратского флота.

Мина.   
"Только без меня", - говорит Мина, но и она, и Сид уже знают, что в конечном итоге лампочку им вкручивать вместе.

Дерри.  
Вместе с Дерри.

Лагатт.   
Пока Слейтер ходит и думает, Лагатт попытается вкрутить лампочку сам, чтобы доказать, насколько легионеры лучше людей. В результате подставит себя и свою команду, ввяжется в переплет сам и ввяжет всех, кто рядом. Потом Лагатт сделает вид, что с самого начала так и хотел, произнесет пламенную речь о том, что вообще легионеры не для каких-то там лампочек, а разгребать все придется Раллену.

Раллен. Спокойно и невозмутимо будет разгребать все то, что наворотили, вкручивая лампочку, такие мастера, как Лагатт, Хаотик и сочувствующие.

Бабочка. Бабочка огромна и невероятна. Она - безусловная, всеобъемлющая любовь. Она песнь в пустоте и тысячи улыбок, записанные единицами и нулями. Для Сида она будет всем - Госпожой и Дочерью, и даже той лампочкой, которую, в конце концов, вкрутит Слейтер.


End file.
